legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Part 15/Transcript
Part 15. (The heroes gather in the throne room. They are met by Twilight, Starlight, and Preston.) Daniel: Hey Twilight. What do you three need? Twilight: We'll need to figure out how we're gonna stop the New Ozai Society and Dick Jones from causing anymore damage. Preston: Of course there's still Cerberus. But first, we need to reactivate the map in the center of the thrones here. Starlight: You do remember what I told you, right? Preston: Yeah. Twilight: Good. (To the two) And... NOW! (Twilight and Starlight blast the map table with magic from their horns, in which Preston does the same with his wand. The attempt to reactivate the map was successful.) Preston: YES!!! It worked!! Spike: I told you it would. (All of a sudden, the map goes red.) Preston: Uh... Is that normal? Daniel: (To a SPARTAN) Lock the castle down! SPARTAN-IV: Yes Sir! Daniel: Someone's breaching the parimeter. (The map shows Catherine. She's just outside the castle.) Daniel: What?! HOW DOES SHE KEEP FOLLOWING US?!!! (Cloe, Tommy, and Levi arrive.) Cloe: What is going on here?!! Twilight: Your Mother is breaching through our defenses. Cloe: THAT woman?! No. She's not my Mother. Twilight: But she's the one that bore you. Cloe: Yes. But she tried to start some sick experiments on me. Twilight: She what? Cloe: Yes. So in my eyes, she's no Mother of mine. My Mother is Jessica Conrad. (All of a sudden, Mr. Carter arrives with Palmer.) Daniel: SPARTAN Palmer. Palmer: Your Highness, I caught this man snooping outside the Castle. He tells me he knows you and Cloe. (Daniel ponders for a moment while looking at Calvin Carter.) Daniel: ...Yeah. We know each other. (To Mr. Carter) What is it? Mr. Carter: Cloe, if you're going to go fight her, please... don't kill her. Cloe: What? Mr. Carter: I still believe she can be saved. Please... (Cloe looks at her birth father, and then at Twilight.) Twilight: He think she can be saved. So do I. I've seen stuff like this before. (Cloe looks at Tommy.) Tommy: I agree. So I suggest you don't go alone on this one. Levi: She won't. I'll go with her. Daniel: What about the Akechi Brothers? Palmer: An old friend of your parents will help out. Tommy: Does the name "Satsuki Kiryuin" ring a bell? Daniel: Somewhat. (Satsuki enters.) Tommy: She fought alongside your parents during the fights that took place eleven years ago. Cloe: (Looking at what Satsuki is wearing) Wait. That's Junketsu. Didn't you lose his years ago. Satsuki: Yes, but thanks to Space Patrol Delta, they used their Database to re-energize both him and Senketsu. But, the energizing is only temporary. Tommy: Which means that the two Kamui will only last for this battle. SPD can only give them enough energy to last them one more day. Daniel: Then we'll use that time we have to end this madness. Satsuki: Levi, the rest of your Ranger team will deal with the brothers. You and Cloe will dear with Catherine. You will have access to your Storm Star and the Bull Rider Megazord. And the rest of us will deal with Dick Jones. His corrupt cannot be allowed to last long! Palmer: This is it, everyone! Armor up! Everyone: YES MA'AM!! (Scene changes to Cloe Daniel and Levi at the door leading out side the castle. Cloe clenches her fists. Daniel takes notice) Daniel: Cloe? Cloe: I know what you are gonna ask Danny.... And now is not the time.... Daniel: You've been going though so much and haven't talked about it with anyone. We need to talk about this. Cloe: I know! But not right now! Right now we need to stop that bitch... (Cloe steps forward and opens the door. She begins to walk out) Daniel:..... Levi: The stress is building inside her. I can feel it. Daniel: That's what worries me... Letting her emotions just pile up like that isn't healthy. I know she's trying to focus on Cerberus and the other threats but... Levi: Well the least we can do right now is make sure nothing happens to her here. Daniel: Yeah... Let's go! (Daniel and Levi rush to catch up to Cloe. Meanwhile Catherine is seen holding up a psychic shield to protect herself from shots fired by Order troops. She then grabs them the two troopers with her psychici powers, brings them up in the air, then slams them into each other. She then throws them to the side. She then generates psychic energy in her hands and thrusts her arms forward releasing a powerful wave knocking all the remaining troops away. Catherine turns to who's still awake but in pain) Catherine: Now. Where is my daughter? This is the last time I'll ask. Cloe: You lookin for me? (Catherine looks and see Cloe arriving along with Daniel and Levi. Order troops begin to leave the area) Catherine: There you are my dear. You had me worried when Cerberus attack that space station. Levi: Mind tellin' how you found us? Catherine: Wasn't that hard. I had plenty of minds to read at the station. Cloe: Well I don't care how you found us. I'm still gonna knock you ass out of here, bitch! Catherine: Cloe Carter! Is that anyway to speak to your mother!? Cloe: You're. Not. My mother. Catherine: You can say that all you want Cloe. But you and I are of the same blood. I will always be your mother. Nothing will change that. Cloe: A REAL mother wouldn't want to sick experiments on her own child! Catherine: You just don't get it! I've seen the inside of the beautiful mind of yours Cloe! You've seen what you are capable of doing! The things you can do and will be able to do! Come on! Surely you won't- Cloe: I told you before: I don't CARE what I'm capable of! I don't care what I can do with these powers! I'm only using them so I can stop bad guys like you! Catherine: ..... Talk about wasted potential.... I will not allow power like that go to waste Cloe. I will have you back before this is all over. (Daniel and Levi take a step forward) Daniel: You will NOT lay one hand on Cloe! Catherine: THEN I WILL DESTROY YOUR MINDS!!! (Catherine's hand charges and she throws a psychic blast that the 3 heroes jump away from) Levi: You guys ready for this? Daniel: (Pulls out morpher) Oh yeah. Cloe: (Pulls out morpher) I've always wanted to say this..... ITS MORPHIN TIME!! (The 3 heroes go though their own morphing sequence. When completed each one is now in their armor. Levi in his Gold Power Ranger suit, Daniel in armor like he wore before only blue instead of purple, and Cloe in green) Levi: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Daniel: E-10 Blue Ranger! Cloe: E-10 Green Ranger! Catherine: Is this what they had been working on? Cloe: (Looks over herself) Oh yeah... I am loving this. Daniel: Ready to do this guys? Levi: Let's rock and roll! Catherine: Good idea. (Catherine grabs a large bolder near by with her psychic powers and throws it. Daniel summons a gravity hammer and swings destroying it) Cloe: Nice job Danny! (Catherine starts firing psy blast at the heroes. Cloe brings up a psychic shield to protect themselves. Levi jumps out of the shield and charges at Catherine. He draws his weapon and deflects each blast as he gets close. He makes a swing at Catherine, who stops the swing with her hand which are covered in psyonic energy. She fires another psy blast pushing Levi away slightly) Catherine: Stay out of my way! (Catherine pulls her right hand back, throws a punch. But as she threw that punch a giant fist appeared and attacks Levi who just barely blocked in time. Another fist is thrown Levi's way blocks it again. Just as Catherine is about to throw another one, she is knocked away. She looks and see Cloe who fired a psy blast. Catherine stands back. Catherine holds out one hand. Psyonic energy builds up in that hand and it begins to take shape. It becomes a sword) Daniel: I didn't know she could do that! Cloe: If she can do it.... (Cloe begins to repeat what Catherine did. She creates her own psychic sword. The two charge at each other and begin clashing blades. After several clashes they get caught in a struggle, trying to overpower each other) Catherine: You are fast learner! But you can't beat me! You've still a novice with your powers!! Cloe: Novice this! (Cloe breaks out of the struggle and they resume clashing blades. Cloe pushes Catherine back. Catherine jumps away from her sword swing. She then summons some green questions mark and throws it at Cloe's feet) Cloe: What the? Is that a ques- (The question mark explodes in a green mist that Cloe is hit by. Suddenly Cloe's vision changes) Cloe: Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh! What's going on??? (Cloe sees strange colors, objects with faces, and her eyes are spinning) Catherine: How does you like the Confusion Granade!? It does what the name implies! Cloe: Oh man.... I am seriously trippin... Mom and dad me never to do drugs.... And now I know why! (As Cloe continues to look around in confusion she is hit by another psy blast from Catherine. The blast seemed to have knocked her out of the confusion. Just in time to, as Catherine jumped and swings her sword at Cloe, who quickly raises her sword to protect herself. Daniel pulls out an assault rife) Daniel: CLOE MOVE!! (Cloe sees Daniel. She then raises a foot and kicks Catherine away from her, allowing her to dive out of the way as Daniel opens fire. Catherine barely had enought time to put up her shield as the bullets start flying in. When they stop Catherine drops her shield as Levi flies in and delievers a series of quick slashes at Catherine and knocks her away. She gets back up only to be punched by Cloe with her own giant psychic fist Catherine growls in anger as she charges up some psyonic energy and launches attacks. Cloe slices up the attacks as they come her way with her psyonic sword) Cloe: EAT THIS! (Cloe throws her own psyonic attack. Catherine sends it away, but it was but a distraction as Daniel comes in and starts to deliever a series of quick strikes at Catherine. Catherine is pushed away from Daniel's assault, then Levi comes in and hits Catherine with more attacks. Catherine is unable to defend herself against the attacks. As she's pushed back again, Daniel and Levi move out of the way as Cloe delievers another attack that knocks Catherine on the ground) Cloe: GOT HER! Daniel: You're out match Catherine. This doesn't have to go on. So please, give up. Catherine: '''(Slowly gets up and pants) This.... This isn't over yet... Not by a long shot! (Catherine uses her psychic powers to summon her own Zord. Her Zord emerges from the ground. She hops into the cockpit.) '''Catherine: You all will see the fullest extent of my power!!! Daniel: Oh no! Cloe: No! I didn't even think about building us some Zords. Levi: Don't worry, you two! I'll take it from here! (Gets out his Zord Star.) I always save the best for last! Time to meet my Zord! BULL RIDER ZORD STAR! LOCK IN! ACTIVATE! NINJA SPIN! (Levi spins his Zord star, summoning a red colored wheel, which splits into four and forms the Robo Rider Zord and then eventually the Ninja Bull Zord.) Levi: SWEET! I get two Zords! The Robo Rider Zord and Ninja Bull Zord are rockin' rides! Daniel: Yeah, but how do we operate this thing? Levi: Let's find out! (The three jump and then enter the cockpit.) Daniel: Check this out!! Cloe: I knew the other Zords had to be controlled from the outside, but I didn't know that this one had a cockpit in its base mode! Levi: Now this is awesome! (Looks at the Ninja Master Mode Star) Hey, what's that? (Picks up the star) This must be my Ninja Master Mode Star. Time to saddle up! (Locks star in) NINJA SPIN! (Morphs into Ninja Master Mode) Ninja Master Mode!! (Looks at his armor) YEEHAW!! I'm lovin' this new zord! It feels so powerful!! Cloe: Nice! Levi: Now let's get this rodeo a rockin'! (The Ninja Bull Zord moos and rushes at Catherine's Zord.) Catherine: You think a giant robot cow will stop me?! Levi: He's no cow! It's the Ninja Bull Zord! Catherine: Whatever! (Catherine fires several psychic beams at the Ninja Bull Zord, which continues to plow through the blasts. The Ninja Bull Zord's cockpit shakes a little bit.) Levi: Is that all you got?! Catherine: Not at all!!! (Catherine hurls a giant ball of energy at the Ninja Bull Zord.) Levi: Firing lasers! (The Ninja Bull Zord's lasers fired from its horns destroy the energy ball.) Levi: Hit her with you horns, Ninja Bull Zord! (The Ninja Bull Zord charges at Catherine's Zord and plows into her. This starts a struggle. Tommy arrives, morphed into the Dino Thunder Black Ranger, and sees the struggle. The Dragozord also arrives.) Tommy: Oh no! Levi's in trouble! (To his morpher) Stegozord, Activate! (The Brachio plate on his morpher changes to a Stego plate. The Stegozord arrives. Tommy jumps into the Stego Zord.) Tommy: DinoStegazord Online! (The Dragozord combines with the Stegozord, forming the DinoStegazord.) Levi: Hey Tommy! One mech coming your way! (The Ninja Bull Zord does a back wheelie, flipping Catherine's Zord in the air towards the DinoStegazord.) Tommy: Batter up! (Tommy hits Catherine's Zord with the tail of the DinoStegazord. Her Zord falls to the ground.) Levi: If those Zords can combine, then I bet mine can too! (Locks in his Bull Rider Zord Star) Bull Rider Megazord, Activate! NINJA SPIN! (Levi spins his star. The Robo Rider and Ninja Bull Zords combine to form the Bull Rider Megazord.) Levi: Bull Rider Megazord! Ready! Catherine: You continue to underestime my power!!! (Catherine continues to fire numerous energy blasts.) Levi: Target practice! (Levi uses the Rockstorm Guitar to control the Megazord, in which it is using its blaster to fire at the energy blasts. After the blasts have been countered, the DinoStegazord meets up with the Bull Rider Megazord.) Tommy: Let's finish this together! Levi: You got it! Rockstorm Guitar! Activate! Bull Rider Megazord! Rodeo Rapid Fire! FINAL ATTACK! Tommy: DinoStegazord Stinger! (The two Megazords finish off Catherine's Zord.) Catherine: NO!! ABORTING NOW!! (Catherine escapes the cockpit. Her Zord falls backwards and explodes.) Levi: YES!! Cloe: That oughta teach her a thing or two!! Daniel: Hey look down there! (The group takes notice that Catherine is down on the ground) Cloe: ........... (Cloe jumps out of the cockpit) Daniel: CLOE!! (Cloe lands on the ground. She demorphs. Walks toward Catherine who's holding her side) Catherine: (Panting) Cloe....... Cloe: You ready to give up now? We've proven we are match for you and destroyed your zord. End this now. Catherine: (Panting) I..... I will not....I will not stop..... You don't understand the good that can be done..... With that mind of yours... I will have it. You hear me!? I- ???: CATHERINE!! (Cloe and Catherine look and see Calvin Carter coming toward them) Catherine: Calvin...? What are you doing here!? Mr. Carter: I came to tell you: You need to stop. Catherine: You're telling me to "stop"....? AGAIN!? Mr. Carter: Catherine please. This has to end.... I want you back. I want the two of us to be a real family again. Catherine: ............ Mr. Carter: I came to the Knights because I didn't want them to kill you! I know there is still good in you! (Cloe stands there listening to Calvin. Wondering if maybe he can convince her to stop) Mr. Carter: Please! Let's go home and forget about all this! (Catherine slowly puts a hand on her psychic amplifier, her whole body shaking) Mr. Carter: Catherine.... I love you. Catherine: (Whole body continues to shake and suddenly starts growling) SHUT UP!! (Catherine thrusts her arm foward and Calvin is knocked down to the ground. Cloe is shocked by this action) Cloe: You..... BITCH!!! (Cloe starts making a run at Catherine. She launches a couple of psychic attacks but Cloe knocks them away as she runs at Catherine. When Cloe reaches her, they get caught in an arm lock and a psychic struggle, trying to use their minds to over power each other) Catherine: YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!! I'LL RIP THAT MIND OUT YOUR HEAD IF I HAVE TO!!! Cloe: I've had.... enough of you.... you bitch!! (Cloe's arm shoots forward and grabs hold of Catherine's psychic amplifier. Suddenly after grabbing on, both Cloe and Catherine suddenly freeze, they stand there with emotionless expression as their eyes become pure white. Cloe begins to see visions) (Cloe first sees a vision of herself David Daniel Jack and Marion all gathered by Mick) David: What's this about Mick? What gave the Akechi Siblings their powers? Mick: I think..... I think it was Celestia. (Everyone is surprised by this) Marion: Princess Celestia??? But she's gone. Mick: This is true. However... (Mick brings out Celestia's crown) 11 years ago when she died, Celestia released a powerful magic wave. A wave that either destroyed, or turn evil good. All across the Multi-Universe. The wave each so many different places. Places even the Order might not have been to. And the wave past over so many people. Not just the bad guys. Jack: Wait a minute... Are you saying that when Celestia died, that magic wave she released gave the siblings super powers? Mick: Not just them.... I've done some checking. And that wave gave more people amazing powers as well. Cloe: 11 years ago.... (Gasps) That's when Jane got her powers to! Mick: That's right. Jane was one gifted with new powers thanks to Celestia. And..... The wave passed over you 5 as well. (Everyone's look at each other surprised then they look back at Mick) David: Are you saying.... We have super powers? Mick: Me, Daniel and quite a few others have done quite a bit of research regarding the magic Celestia released. And the magic in the crown. And I can say with certainy that you 4 have amazing new powers. (Everyone is so surprised by what Mick is telling them. Another vision begins to play. The Akechi Brothers are seen facing against the 5 in their E-10 suits. Before they can engade, a blot of lighting strikes down to the side. They look at the blot and they see something in the smoke. Smoke clears and it is shown to be a blonde haired girl around the same age as all them, dressed up in a Japanese Sailor outfit. She looks at the brothers who are surprised by her appearence) ???: Sup' bros! Long time no see. (Another vision begins to play. The 5 are seen looking for something near water. Suddenly a wave of water starts passing by them. And someone is riding the water. A handsome teenage boy with brown hair. Everything moves in slow motion as he passes by the heroes. He looks at Marion and winks, which Marion notices cause her to look in surprise.) (Another vision plays. David is seen standing on one side of an arena with a crowd of people watching and cheering. On the other side is Jarod) Jarod: Remember what I said when you let me outta the tank? I wanted us to one day meet on the field of battle. And now is the time. David:.... Well then... (Smile) It would be insult if I refused. And it would be an even bigger one if I held back. So Jarod, if this is what you want, then I'll fight you with everything I have. And I will win. (Jarod chuckles. He then starts charging at David yelling, David does the same. They each throw a punch, they're fists collied.) (Another vision begins to play. David is seen in the same arena standing before a man in his eariler or mid 30's. They stare each other down. The man lifts up his foot and stomps on the ground shacking the whole place. Suddenly Alexei's whole body begins to change. He becomes bigger and his body suddenly changes from flesh to rocks. When he finishes his changs the people all scream by this change and start rushing out. David is looking in shock by this) David: No way.... HE'S the one!? (The man speaks in a Russian accent) ???: Hahahaha! Surprised boy!? Now watch as I crush you beanth my feet!! (Another vision begins to play. The 5 are in a forest, each on of them are tied up and held up in the air by vines, trying to get free. Cloe looks down and sees Jane down, smiling with a hypnotized look on her face. Near by a girl begins to step down off of some vines and starts walking toward Jane, who looks at her like she's a goddess The girl grabs Jane's face and starts to pull her close) Cloe: JANE!! (Other visions begin to play, each showing the heroes going though different situations or meeting other strange super powered figures. A final vision begins to play. The vision shows Catherine holding a baby in her arms. A smile is on her face as she holds the baby) Catherine: Cloe.... My beautiful baby. (Calvin comes into view) Mr. Carter: I could just stand here and look at you two all day. Catherine: I'm so glad we did this Calvin. I feel like the happiest woman in the world. Mr. Carter: That's fair. You've made the happiest man in the world after. Catherine: And with this little angel in our life, our happiness will only grow. I just know it. (The two smile look at baby Cloe. Back in the real world, Cloe, surprised by everything she saw, accidently ripped the psychic amplifier from Cartherine's fore head. Cloe falls to the ground, holding the object as Catherine suddenly grabs her head and starts screaming and thrashing about. Calvin begins to recover from the attack and sees his wife) Mr. Carter: CATHERINE!! (Gets up and starts running to his wife) (Catherine removes her hands form her fore head and starts slamming on some device on her wrist. She then suddenly is teleported before Calvin could reach her) Mr. Carter: Catherine.... (Daniel Levi and Tommy, all demorphed, join Cloe and Calvin. They all look at Cloe who's just sitting there) Daniel: Cloe what happened? You grabbed that device on Catherine's head and you both just froze up. You okay? Cloe:...... Daniel: Cloe? Cloe:................. (Sob) Daniel: Cloe?? (The group begins to hear some slight sobbing from Cloe. Daniel takes notice of some tears that drop. He's about to go comfort his friend, but he notices Calvin looking at his daughter in concern. Calvin looks at Daniel, who nods. Calvin gets on his knees and hugs Cloe. Her sobbing stops as she is surprised by this) Mr. Calvin: I know I have no right to do this.... I wasn't there for you.... For almost 15 years.... I wasn't there for you. But please Cloe. Let me here for you now. (A moment later the dam breaks. Cloe breaks down crying, hugging Calvin back. She doesn't care how she feels about her birth father at the moment. All her built up emotions finally come spilling out as the two sit there holding each other. Daniel Levi and Tommy all stand there is slient, letting Cloe's father comfort her) (Meanwhile back at some lab, Catherine arrives in though her teleporter) Catherine: My aplifier.... She took my aplifier..... My powers are already demished..... THAT BRAT!!! (Catherine then starts trashing parts of her lab in anger, fliping a table, throwing objects, hitting stuff. She finally grabs a picture and a frame and is prepared to throw. But she stops. She looks at the picture. She sees Calvin herself anf Cloe as baby in her arms. Catheriner stares at the picture in siience. Tears begin to drop on the picture. She hugs the picture to her chest) Catherine: I wish things could have been different.... I should have listened... But its too late for me my love.... Much too late...... (Catherine gentlely puts the picture back where she had it. She stares at it for a moment) Catherine: (Sighs and puts a hand to her fore head) If I'm to continue... I'll need a new aplifier... I'd better get to work. (Scene shows the picture one more as Catherine begins to work) TO BE CONTINED....... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe